


splinters in his knuckles

by pallasathene



Category: Harry Styles (Musician)
Genre: Crying, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallasathene/pseuds/pallasathene
Summary: Very short fic inspired by 'Only Angel'.





	splinters in his knuckles

At her command he dropped to his hands and knees, crawling towards her like the good boy she’d turned him into. And then, down at her feet like a suppliant, he kissed her ankles, her calves, and looked up at her with his green eyes, just waiting. And she knew he’d wait forever, for whatever she gave him.

They were in the bed, him beneath her, lying on his back with his knees up. Her fingers were pressing into the soft flesh of his thighs, and his mouth was moving against hers, silently begging her for more. So the flat of her hand found the roundness of his behind and left its imprint with a sharp _crack_. Harry’s mouth opened, letting free a gasp. _Crack_ , _crack_ , _crack_ , came her hand, bringing forth more gasps, until his eyes were leaking and tears were running onto the pillow, and with each blow her pussy felt warmer and heavier, radiating with need.

Now he was looking at her as if in a daze, his curls damp with sweat, his mouth half open, his skin already flowering with bruises, and, crowning his cheeks with her thighs, against his willing lips and tongue she finished.


End file.
